


Схождение в Аид

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даниэл в роли Персефоны пробует зерна граната Армана.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/320761">A descent into Hades</a> автора torch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Схождение в Аид

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A descent into Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320761) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



Когда-то давным-давно, прошептал он, когда-то давным-давно. Дитя солнца, лишь в воображении дано мне увидеть, как прекрасен ты, когда свет струится в твои глаза, и в глазах твоих отражается небо.

Ты — мои небеса.

Вот мир, который я могу тебе показать. Во тьме тоже есть свет: мерцание звёзд и непокорные молнии.

Они шли вдоль моря, вдоль самой кромки воды, и мелкие волны набегали, чтобы лизнуть их следы. Этой ночью звёзды горели ровно: огромные, необъятные огни висели в небе, подобно гигантским игрушкам на Рождество, почти безвкусные в своём великолепии и совершенстве. Дэниэл откинул голову назад и засмеялся.

— Здесь так красиво, — сказал он. — Я чувствую вкус ночи.

— Безумие, — тихо, но без упрёка ответил Арман. Прохладная рука скользнула в тёплую ладонь Дэниэла. От этого простого, такого человеческого жеста смех Дэниэла едва не обернулся слезами. — Куда ты хочешь отправиться, Дэниэл?

— Куда угодно. — Если они продолжат свой путь, то сорвутся за край вселенной. Ну и пусть. — Куда угодно, мне всё равно, всё равно…

— Но ты должен знать, куда ты идешь.

Волосы Армана спадали на шею небрежными локонами, и в них была дикость, ликование и никакого порядка. Теория хаоса.

Дэниэл остановился и обернулся к нему. Солёная вода плескалась вокруг его ступней и лодыжек, тянула его за собой, звала поиграть.

— Но, Арман, я даже не знаю, где я. Ты привёл меня сюда. Ты призываешь меня обратно снова и снова.

— Нет, — прошептал Арман, смыкая пальцы на руке Дэниэла.

— Да, — Дэниэл улыбнулся. — Это твой мир, Арман.

Он подступил ближе, обвил Армана руками, притягивая к себе, и на мгновение они стали не более чем влюбленными на пляже, от них осталась лишь суть, встреча душ. Встреча губ.

Он не почувствовал падения; казалось, они парят. Дэниэл почти засмеялся, когда мягкий песок пляжа принял его в свои объятия, а вода принялась облизывать прохладными языками. И Арман, неизменно Арман, такой холодный, что можно обжечься, маленькое твёрдое произведение искусства, даже не из мира живых. Ах, эта сладость, сладкие обещания его поцелуев.

— Ты попросил прийти сюда, — сказал Арман ему в горло, вплетая пальцы в волосы Дэниэла.

— Я прошу здесь остаться, — поправил Дэниэл, и остаток этой мольбы умер у него на губах, когда кожу царапнули зубы. Взяли его. Его не унесло прочь, не было головокружительного падения, он чувствовал, что находится здесь и сейчас, полнее, чем когда-либо прежде — но не это его держало так крепко. Со вздохом необузданного наслаждения, он принялся ждать.

Глаза Армана сияли разделённой жизнью.

И этой ночью ему не пришлось просить: зеркальные ногти сами рассекли кожу, ладонь притянула его голову вниз, к гладкому, безупречному горлу, и Дэниэл пил, медленно, чувствуя, как решается его судьба, снова и навсегда. Как решалась в тот первый раз. Обратного пути нет.

Ты принадлежишь мне, прекрасный мальчик.

Любовь моя. Твой вкус подобен вкусу зерен граната.


End file.
